bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mindy Buenaventura
Mindy Buenaventura is a minor character in BoJack Horseman. She is introduced in ''Planned Obsolescence'''' along with Yolanda's parents in 'Season 5. Personality She and her sister are rivals till Yolanda comes out as asexual. Little else is known about her. Physical Appearance '''Mindy is a female axolotl with six gills and blue eyes. She is identical to her twin sister Yolanda, except her lips are purple, and the color palette for her outfit is swapped. She wears teal and white striped sweater with a white collared shirt with blue polka-dots on it cuffed at the sleeves of the sweater and magenta pants, a white belt, and white sneakers. Background History Mindy is the sister and rival of Yolanda Buenaventura. Mindy makes a pass at an uncomfortable Todd, her sister's boyfriend, to get revenge for the time her sister dressed like her to hit on her boyfriend as a means of figuring out her sexuality in high-school. Season 5 Mindy is introduced in ''Planned Obsolescence'' when Todd and Yolanda decide it's time for Todd to meet Yolanda's family. Todd gets uncomfortable when Mindy hits on him. He and Yolanda try to leave, but Yolanda's sex-obsessed parents insist they stay the night and make love in their house. Yolanda reluctantly agrees. Todd and Yolanda are in Yolanda's room. Todd tells Yolanda about her sister hitting on him. She tells him how in high school when she was still trying to figure out her sexuality she dressed like Mindy and hit on her boyfriend. She realized she wasn't into it, but Mindy found out and now she probably wants to get back at her. Yolanda's mom, Angelica, tries to arouse on Todd by appearing nude in front of him. When he isn't aroused, Angelica confirms her theory that he is asexual. Todd leaves but gets pulled into Mindy's room. She tells him to meet her under the oak tree at midnight. Todd escapes and gets back to Yolanda and tells her what happened. Yolanda suggests that she dress up as Mindy and tell their mom that Todd made a pass at her. Todd is cornered by Angelica while Yolanda sneaks into Mindy's room in order to steal her clothes. Angelica still wants to be seduced by Todd, as she is fascinated by asexuality. Mindy returns, mad that Todd stood her up, and sees Yolanda's clothes on the floor in her room. Yolanda knocks on her mom's door but hears Mindy being called by their father, so she goes to see him. Todd tells her mom to go put on every piece of clothing she owns because asexuals do that so they don't appear sexy. Yolanda's dad shows "Mindy" a barrel of her grandmother's secret lubricant that he wants to give Yolanda, and tells her it's worth $100,000 dollars. Mindy goes into Yolanda's room pretending to be Yolanda and trying to seduce Todd, although the real Yolanda comes in telling Todd about the lube. She notices Mindy and they start wrestling. They bring the fight out into the hall and accidentally open the lube barrel causing it to spill everywhere. Yolanda's dad asks Todd to plug the hole with his erect penis, but Todd decides to use his toe instead. As he goes to do it he slips and pushes the barrel off the edge of the banister. It falls to the ground and breaks. The whole family continues to fight each other. Todd slips out of the house and as Yolanda fights her sister, she finally reveals to everyone that she is asexual. On the car ride home, it's revealed Yolanda's family was very accepting of her asexuality. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Animals Category:Buenaventura Family Category:Axolotls